Silver Flints Hanging by Rippleing Shade's of Love
by SuperEpikPink
Summary: Silverflint never new she would find any cat to love her. She was wrong. She meets a loyal and Noble tom, Rippleshade... and things don't go as smoothly as they think... RATED M FOR LEMON AND C-C-CUSSING! **I think o3o** but definately a Lemon in it! 3


**Silver and Ripple :D WOO! lol ok guys, im not like... "super epik at words" lets just put it at that, so I will be using the simple words like: Pussy, Cock, Dick, stuff like that, sorry :3 im not 'intelegent' on super words like Member or anything :P THANKSIES! I didn't have time to look at the story/plot sorry guys -.-' so if it don't match up, then im honestly sorry D:**

**Flowey: Hey guys! This is a story... matching... Rippleshade and Silverflint!**

**Rippleshade: Crap**

**Silverflint: What... did... you... sayz?**

**Rippleshade: ... Yay?**

**Flowey: Annnnyways... Silverflints going to say the disclaimer, so LISTEN CAREFULY!**

**Silverflint: ...**

**Rippleshade: You'd better or else the kits are going to end up killing Firestar :3**

**Silverflint: Crap god no! Firestar's to... to... old to die! He can't die! Hes ther main charector of two series of 12 books ago! NO! NOOOO! He's the fire that will save our fucking clan! He's... HES-**

**Rippleshade: FUCKING OLD! Get on with teh disclaimer! :3**

**Silverflint: Fine fine... I LOVE YOU FIRESTAR **Chokes NOT** Disclaimer: FLowey does NOTS own Warriors, or me, Only Rippleshade... she WISHES she owns me!**

**Flowey: ENJOY! o3o**

Silverflint padded slowly throguh the camp, tail waving. She blinked, feeling as if she was being watched and turned her head to see a handsome grey tom with black taby stripes and brown dapples. His ice blue eyes were locked with her amber ones, and she felt her fur crawl. _Why is he stareing at... me? _ She thoguht.

Rippleshade smiled. She looked baffled, wich amused him. She had no clue how geourgously beautiful she was. With her long, swishing tail. It drove him mad, almost crazy to try and control himself around her. Being her good friend, he was growing used to controling these emotions though. Sooner or later... he may not be able to...

Silverflint padded over to him, smiling and toying with him. "Hey! Wanna come hunt with me? Just us?" Her tail waved mockingly.

Rippleshade blinked. So he tried playing cool to. "Course. Are you sure it's just... us?" He brushed her pelt slightly as he padded past, leaving him feeling like an lightning bolt shot him right then and there. _She wants to play, I'll play._

Silverflint shivered at his touch, long bushy tail trembling but padded after him, smiling. She saw a few glances of complete anger or lust. She wondered why they were all gazeing at her strangely like that.

Cedarfang, Rippleshade's annoying brother, wich was a well muscled orange tom with white flecks and a black nose, padded up to His brother and Silverflint. "Hey. Rippleshade, I just remembered... you were going to train Mintpaw. Remember, you promised her a 'suprise'?"

Rippleshade growled. "I Have no-"

A Big, brawny tom, named Opalnose who had brown tabby fur and cold blue eyes came up, finishing his sentence. "-Idea why I'm hanging out with a lovely she-cat like this. Go train your little apprentice of yours... remember the 'suprise'... don't wanna leave her missing out."

Rippleshade glanced at the deputy angrily but looked away with a growl. "Fine. " He stalked off with his tail whipping madly.

Opalnose smiled then turned to Silverflint. "Well then dear, lets go hunting with Cedarfang." His dark blue eyes glinted lustfuly and he padded out into the forest without and answer, while Cedarfang nudged Silverflint along.

Silverflint glanced after Rippleshade, eyes widening. She felt strange... then she noticed soemthing. Opaleyes keapt glancing back... back between her legs. She halted angrily and blinked. "I have to make dirt, be right back." She noticed the reason why toms keapt glancing at her. _I'm in heat... dear StarClan!_

"Alrighty Lovely." Opalnose padded furhter ahead.

Silverflint blinked, rolling her eyes then sprinted off, ears flat. She spotted a flicker of movement and before she could muster a mrrow of suprise she toppled onto a cat, rolling down the hill and stopping in a patch of grass.

The cat looked down, brilliant blue eyes sparkling. "Mintpaw said she loved the battle training today." He smiled, then felt awkwardness rise up inside him, making his body feel like it was on fire.

Silverflint turned bright red, her pussy growing hot and wet and she blinked, looking away. "Oh.. y.. yeah heh." She blinked up at him, heat radiating off her pelt.

Rippleshade smiled. "Erm... Do you want me to get off?"

Silverflint blinked, shivering. "No." The answer was automatic. She shuddered. _Did I really just say that?_

Rippleshade purred in amusement. "Alrighty then." He leaned forward, licking her nose gingerly, caresssing her warmth against his.

Silverflint stiffend, then relaxed, closing her eyes then leaning in to take in his comforting scent. Her fur prickled as she pressed her nose into his chest.

Rippleshade purred, getting off of her.

Silverflint let out a meow of protest wich turned into a meow of suprise as she was flipped onto her stomach.

Rippleshade purred. "Can't get a good look when your like that, now can I?" He grasped her tail between his teeth and lifted her butt up, gracing her pink skin with his nose gingerly, taking in her lovely scent.

Silverflint moaned lustfuly, waving her tail and kneading the ground enticeingly. She felt feeling swirling in her stomach, wirling in circles.

Rippleshade grazed the opening with one claw, tracing the skins carefuly, teasingly. He darted out a tounge, flicking it over the skins. He smiled in satasfaction as a moan of pleasure escaped form Silverflint's mouth.

Silverflint felt pleasure shiver throguh her veins. She waggled her haunches, closing her eyes excitedly.

Rippleshade let out a moan as his dick started throbbing. He waited a lifetime to be with this she-cat. Always being pushed away form her because of Cedarfang, Opalnose, and their gang.

Silverflint stiffend when she heard noise.

"Speaking of the little bastard." He spat, whipping around to see five toms all standing just infornt of the bush.

A Black tom with vevetly looking fur step forward, eyes mocking. "Having fun here without us, little Ripple?"

Cedarfang purred. "Hush Ravenstrike... he won't let himself have all the fun." His eyes glinted lustfuly.

A Ginger tom, like the one sitting next to him purred. "Looky here, Glacierflame, a pretty little toy. Yay us." He waggled his haunches excitedly.

The other ginger tom, the brother, with a white mark on his chest spoke. "Well well well. I just can't wait to get my paws on this one-"

"Scorchfur, Twsitedflame!" Opalnose streaked into the hollow, glareing at the three horny toms. "Leave them be, unless you want to be scared for life!" His pelt bushed up and he sat down. "Besides, whoever is the one screwing this little thing is me."

By this time... Rippleshade had nudged Silverflint to her paws, thrushting her torwards an abandoned shed, and peeked out, tail quivering.

Cedarfang laughed, then froze. "Wer'd... they... go?" He darted aorund the spot they _had _ been. "Hey! Guys their both gone!"

Twistedflame, a gnarled and discusting looking taby spat. "Follow the scent trail you idiot!"

Cedarfang launched at him, clawing at his throat. "I would... If there was one!" He licked the crimson flecks off of his claws.

Twsitedflame rasped. He sat hunched in the corner, glareing atr Cedarfanmg with venom.

The six cats padded off, meowing little "Come out come out were ever you are, plaything" and sniffing everywere.

Rippleshade smiled at Silverflint. "So..."

Silverflint turned red, pressing against his fur. "Are you... wanting to try again?" She curled her tail up, nosing the base of his tail and rolling onto her back, then stomach, forming the hunters crouch.

Rippleshade smiled. "You read my mind." He padded forward, leanign in and nosing the entrance, darting his tonuge out and in, shivering, letting a meow of pleasure.

Silverflint purred, lust mixing with pleasure and want. She looked at Rippleshade pleadingly. She could see his cock growing bigger and bigger. _You know you want to._ she teased, leaning forwards to press her pussy against his chest.

Rippleshade shivered. He couldn't stand it any longer. His dick pulsed like crazy and he suddenly plunged it into the folds of the skins, feeling a gush of blood as he broke her virigin skin.

Silverflint let out a hiss as the sharp pain hit her, clawing at the wood of the floor.

Rippleshade got out instantly, looking at her in worry. "Did... did I hurt you?" That was the last thign he would want to do to her.

Silverflint moaned. "No! Please... continue." She gasped as she felt himself plunge in again, her walls tightening around his dick as it came in and out slowly. She moaned in pleasure, groaning.

Rippleshade purred, licking her ears. He grabbed her scruff and started to thrust faster and harder.

Silverflint gasped, clawing at the floorboards in pleasure, muffling mews of delight as it became a soothing pattern, pleasure, want, pleasure, delight, more want.

Rippleshade thrusted faster and faster, panting and letting out occasional moans of delight.

Silverflint crinkled her nose in delight, feeling heat and lightning pulseing off her fur. She groaned, moaning faster and faster as his cock entered faster and faster with harder thrusts. She felt strange, then felt a liquid rush out of her pussy, watery looking.

Rippleshade pulled out, licking it up and purring. He looked at her, then re-entered with even faster thrusts. He felt a burning sensation inside him, and suddenly a white liquid, or semen, rushed out of his cock, gushing into Silverflint's pussy.

Silverflint gasped, pulling in a sudden jerk of suprise.

Rippleshade pulled out, falling back and breathing heavily. His unsheathed cock pulsed, and started to slide back in. He glanced at Silverglint.

Silverflint stood up shakily, gazing at Rippleshade with all the love in the world and shakily padded over to him, sitting down with a sigh. "Do you think we'll have kits?"

Rippleshade purred. "We should have kits, love." He licked her face lovingly, feelings of adoringness and compassion exploding inside him torwards his new mate.

Silverflint purred. "Mother always said I would fidn the right tom for me..."

**Sorry if it was so sucky and stupid, but this was the first lemon i've ever written, and i REFUSE to use the words that are fancy like MEMBER and such XD anyways, thankssss! Also if u already hadn't noticed by the front what I said... I HAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE Firestar. -3- Blue eagle says Peeeace ouuuuut!**


End file.
